Hate Sex
by pimptav
Summary: Grand Highblood and Summoner hate sex. TRIGGER WARNING-Bondage


**Okay, I'm posting this now because I'm tired…I'll find the mistakes tomorrow…**

**One morning…in English…I thought of this porn…**

**I wrote it in ONE DAY, so it's probably not that great…there are probably so many mistakes, so if you see this around again, its might have some changes in it…**

**So I guess ignore it unless told otherwise?**

**Anyway…**

**I is feeling really unproductive…so this happened…**

**First time writing sex and actually LIKING it since last year…**

**Yes….enjoy…**

**_It's Ancestral PBJ SMUT BY THE WAY!_**

* * *

><p>It's strange really, to think that you can do this without any consequences. You thought you could…<em>waltz <em>right into his hive and convince him that he's nuts and that he's stupid and that he should just give up the fight.

Who tricked you to do this?

Oh yeah…you did…

But now you were trapped….in a way.

You didn't mind, though. Whatever is going on, it feels great and hurt like a bitch at the same time. The bases of your horns are aching like fuck and feels like they were about to break off at any minute.

The other has a thing for using your horns as handlebars. He uses them to stabilize you and to make sure you didn't run off before.

As of right now, he is holding onto one of your horns to keep your face pressed onto the floor. His other hand else where.

"tHIS IS RAPE, yOU KNOW,,," You grumble at the other, squirming a bit. You still can't move your head, no matter how hard you squirm.

You get a good whack in the head for that, making your head rattle more than it is already. You think that he would give your horn some space now. But no, he just grabs on again, pushing it down harder, almost at its breaking point.

You are aching all over. You arms are tied tight with rope, all the way up to your elbows. The rope burns are the least of your problems. You horns are in the most pain, but you know this. Your wings are hurting some as well, considering that they are in the way of the ropes and knots, being pressed down tight in sensitive places. You ass is hurting just as bad as everywhere else. His fingernails that deep inside are hurting like a bitch, going in and out to stretch you out. But it's better than getting his dick shoved up your ass dry…

But you can't do shit about the pain because you can't move at all. All you can do is squirm under the fucker and try to hide the fact that this is the best and the worst thing ever.

His fingernails hurt like a bitch, so far inside. But you can't admit it to him that you like this…not one bit.

It is so good.

You grunt in displeasure and try to yank your arm free. It only makes your shoulder hurt more.

"lET ME GO, yOU F-FUCKING, hIGH BLOOD,,,"

The highblood doesn't say anything again, but instead just grunts, pulling up on your horn. He can snap it like a twig if he wanted to.

This is getting ridiculous.

"hEY, fUCKER,,,i CANT FUCKING MOVE MY LEGS, yOU KNOW,,,tHIS IS REALLY STARTING, tO HURT,,,"

The highblood grunts and adjusts himself over you, pulling those painful fingernails out.

Your body jolts once, before going limp against the floor. Your dick hurts now too, pulsing every few seconds under your weight.

The pain still pulses through your system. You pant softly, shoulders and legs shivering. . You don't know if you are glad or worried at this point.

He let your horn go, making your head roll over to the other side some. You grunt in discontent, wanting to rub all the pain away. But you feel like it might end now.

The highblood bends over you, grabbing your hair, yanking your head up violently. He can break your neck if he wants to.

You know it isn't over yet. You grunt in anger, growling at him.

"you fucking low blood. YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING GRATEFUL."

And with that, he throws your head back on the ground with a thud. You grunt somewhat loudly in annoyance and confusion. That really hurt.

You try look over your shoulder at him now.

" i DIDN'T FUCKING ASK FOR THIS, yOU KNOW,,,"

He grabs onto your hips, and yanks them up suddenly, ignoring your complaints.

You grunt in pleasure, squirming to get used to the new position. The only parts of you touching the floor now are your knees and your face.

You know what is coming and you didn't know what to say to him. All you know is that you pretty much glad you came by here today.

You adjust your legs some, trying to signal him to hurry it up. Your dick is hurting like a bitch now.

"jUST STICK IT IN, d-DAMNIT,,,"

Again, the highblood stays quiet, and instead smacks your left ass cheek hard.

Your body jolts, not expecting that at all. But did it feel good to you.. You dick twitches once more, it getting as hard as it can.

You grunt in annoyance. "hEY, dON'T F-FUCKING,,,hIT ME,,,"

And with that, he smacked your ass again, digging his nails down you ass afterwards.

You groan again, trying to hide the pleasure filling your body. You pant softly and try to look back up at him over your shoulder. But you can't because your horn stopped you short.

You wanted to say something to him. But before you can, you felt something else go up your ass, stopping your breath short.

At first, it hurt you like a bitch. You wanted to get away. So fucking far away. But you were weak. And tied up. There is nothing you can do.

All you can do now is squirm and complain, trying to make him get out of you. He ignores you efforts and continues to push himself all the way in. His large nails dig into your sides, drawing blood. You have to get away.

But then he hit that spot…and you…fuck you didn't know what to think at this time. Your vision blurs and you forget how to breathe for a second. It is so foreign, yet it feels so good.

You press your forehead onto the floor, trying to push yourself further into him. He has to hit that spot again. He has to hit is hard. You have to feel that bliss again.

But he wouldn't take it. He wouldn't move back in. He just sat there. Probably with a big goofy grin on his face.

Now you feel like a dumbass for being so obvious. So you just sit there, with your legs open and quivering, your dick already dripping pre-cum. You try to get your arms free once again, but they won't be free anytime soon.

"f-FUCK,,," You breathe.

He rams into you hard, catching you off guard. You grunt in satisfaction, grinding your teeth together hard. He has to keep hitting that spot. You arch into him, begging.

You know now that you can forget about asking for a bucket. It is obvious at this point that he didn't want you for a bucket filling.

You whine softly in pleasure as softly as you can as he pulled back out, ready to hit you there again.

You feel it coming. Your dick twitched once.

And he did. Fuck he did.

You can't hide the soft moan of pleasure that left your throat. .

And he seems to like that, because he starts to snicker softly.

"f-FUCK YOU,,,"

But he didn't stop snickering as he continues to fuck you slowly, painfully slow.

You hate the fact that he is going so slow. You want him to ram into you like no fucking tomorrow. Your wings quiver.

He then picks up the pace some, making you forget all of the pain that you're having. You groan softly, arching into him more, begging for it harder.

But you know to keep your guard up. He's your kismeses, anyway. You can't trust him now.

And just as you thought. You can't trust him now because just then he stops everything together after about five minutes of fucking like that.

You eyes snap open, wide, and you look under yourself to try and see him and to see what he is doing. You see your dick hard as fuck and upside down, twitching once. You also see his one hand holding onto your hip. Where the fuck is his-?

There it is. A finger is being pressed into you, right next to the highblood's dick. It makes you scream out in pleasure and pain and making your dick drip every so much more. Your body shivers almost violently, arching you back to make him go in deeper. It hurt so badly, but you didn't want it to stop.

He starts to ram into you harder and faster, making you moan and groan under him. The only thing his finger is doing is making the pain more noticeable.

But you didn't care. The more and more he rams into you, the more you fucking loved it. It felt so good, yet so painful at the same time. You are so close. And he know it.

You feel his oversized hand suddenly grab onto your dick. You want to release right there. Release everything you have. But you know you can't. But you want to. But you can't. Your dick is just so sensitive right now.

Instead, you moan weakly, making the tension in your gut tighter. You can't hold it back anymore.

Your face is starting to hurt.. But you don't care. It feels so good.

Your throat lets out an exasperated moan that you were trying to hold back. You are giving up too soon. You have to hold back.

But then he started to ram into you again, hitting that one spot over and over and over. You can't hold back anymore.

You release your hot liquid all over the highblood's hand, moaning loudly as you do so. How embarrassing...

But you can't stop. He continues to ram into you like you weren't finished at all, which is probably why you don't stop cumming.

But now it starts to hurt painfully. Everything hurt, especially your ass and dick. You whine softly and squirm a bit.

"fUCK,,,,"

"shut UP."

You grunt in pain and squeeze your eyes shut, having to take the pain. This might take a while.

You feel his hot liquid fill you up, to the brim, suddenly. You hear the other moan, long and hard, making it seem like he would never finish. He continues to ram into you harder.

There is so much purple liquid between the two of you now, sticking you two together. It is so sticky and hot.

You grunt softly, pulling at the ropes again, weakly, still wanting to get away.

But he won't let you go. He wanted another round. Probably ten more rounds.

This is going to be a long night….


End file.
